Fire in the Dark
by Inferno Charlie
Summary: Partners are people you stick with to the end, your brothers or sisters in arms, they have your back and you've got theirs. In Victory Road partners are essential for survival. But what about the people who can't find partners? Simple, partners find them. Marley/MaixOC. Rated T for violence and slight language. My first Fic.


**Introduction: Okay People I'm gonna be very frank with you. I'm pretty nervous seeing that this is my first story and I don't know how you'll react to it. FYI the main character is my OC and I know people get a lot of heat for OCxmain character shipping. Listen, give me a chance and I promise this won't suck. You can check out my OC on my DeviantArt page username PMC-Charlie257. I'm not gonna be a whiny bastard if you flame me but all comments are welcome for constructive criticism. (P.S. I don't own Pokemon) Without any further ado, here's my first FF, **_**Fire in the Dark**_**.**

White, Charlie

Victory Road, Sinnoh Region

5/19/12

16:45

The dark and damp walls of Victory Road were suddenly illuminated briefly by an intense blast of flame "Nice work Inferno, now dust em' off with Flamethrower." a smooth yet gravelly voice spoke suddenly to the burly Magmortar, the cause of the 'heated' exchange. The Magmortar turned to see his trainer; a 16 year-old youth standing relaxed and focused at the same time, raise his fist and beam at the crowd of wild Golbat that confronted them. With a beaming look of intimidation, Magmortar raised his arms and quite literally raised hell sending waves of red and orange pillars of fury from his cannon-like hands. It was no surprise that the Golbat couldn't take the area damage punishment as they fled away, sorry and singed. The trainer walked forward and put his hand on Magmortar's back, patting him "Outstanding Inferno, we showed em' that if you can't take the heat, then stay out of the kitchen." He remarked victoriously and returned the massive Fire-type.

His name is Charlie White, a lesser-known combustion enthusiast of Sinnoh. Currently dressed in a Black Tank Top with a flamed symbol on the center chest, The Crimson color of it matched the snaking tattoo design that was from the tops of his shoulder, creeping down to his wrists. Woodland Camouflage cargo pants were fed into his Charcoal-Black Hiking Boots that crushed the dirt beneath him with every step, he was quite casual about appearance even when others were. His brown hair was combed almost slight spiking back to the top of his neck (Think Harry Flynn from U2:AT). However, unlike the many trainers in the region; he wasn't all up in everybody's face about it. He always kept a semi-low profile, never gloating about his victories he'd accomplished. Instead he was polite, lax, and seemed to know what to do in almost any situation. Somehow, these traits and feats caused him to cross paths with another trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum. Charlie had never met anyone from Kanto before, but when meeting Ash he could tell that the kid had great potential. He crossed paths with them numerous times, eventually becoming a great ally and an even greater friend to Ash. The tip of the iceberg was when he accompanied Ash and his crew at Spear Pillar to stop the notorious Team Galactic from enacting their master plan of a "New World" that the leader Cyrus had envisioned. Time was running out as commanders Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars stood in the way of the heroes. Charlie made a decision right there and now that he would hold them off while Ash confronted Cyrus. That's a story for another time though. In the end Charlie emerged triumphant, the 3 criminal commanders no match for his raging fire of a fighting spirit. Even after parting ways with Ash, he continued his journey to the Pokemon League where he wanted to beat Cynthia and prove that he wasn't just any other fire-trainer. He wasn't far off from his goal either seeing that he was powering through the hardships of Victory Road.

Finally nearing another entrance, he eyed a door "And what, have, we, here?" he murmured as a grin inched across his face. _A little curiosity never hurt anyone, except for a cat. Good thing I'm not a Meowth._ He thought comedically and walked further into this alternate entrance. As he ascended down a two-set staircase he saw that there was a wall of something emerging from the only other doorway. His adventurous spirit had peaked him further as he entered the room. Immediately as he took a step in a wave of Snow-White fog hit him. He'd only seen such a sight at Route 210. He shrugged it off and found his way blindly around this purgatory until he saw something-no, someone, standing in the fog. He couldn't tell if the figure was human or Pokemon from the zealous white cloud spread out in the chamber. Being bold he strode over to the being. Finally he was within 5 feet of the figure which he could now see. The female in front of him looked about his age if not, one year younger. She was dressed in an interesting Victorian Era dress down to her knees covering her black stockings and matching polished shoes. Though she was facing away from him he could see that her hair was short, worn up in the back with a single wave and seeming to go down in front, completely different from his apparel. He hadn't seen any individual like her in his travels. As he mad a slight movement backwards she unexpectedly turned to face him, staring into him with beautiful Sky Blue eyes "…Tell me, what is your name." she spoke in a rather dulled tone almost as if she was commanding him. He grinned at her stern attitude "White, Charlie White, and you are?" he asked smoothly, piercing her gaze with his blazing Emerald eyes. She kept up her stance "I'm Marley. Listen Charlie, I need your help." he said as he folded his arms, keeping his grin "Well Marley, what do you need my help with?" he asked in a curious and low tone "As you may know, Route, 224 is an almost-impossible Route to get to and only few have ever been there. It's very dangerous to go there, alone at least." She spoke not changing her voice but looking with doubtful eyes, seeming to expect him to decline "I see, being that there aren't many friendly trainers here and this isn't my main goal; sure, I'll escort you." He said almost messing with her as he nodded "Very well, then lets be on our way Mr. White." "Please, call me Charlie." He said kindly as the newfound duet started down the unforgiving path and off to Route 224. Charlie could tell though, this was gonna be fun.

**And that was Ch. 1! Tell me what you guys think about it in the comments section. I implore you to NOT flame me but CC is welcome, just don't be too harsh. I still need to upload a rendering of Charlie White in Fire-Trainer form. If Marley seems a little OOC don't hesitate to tell me. Till then, **

**Dosvedanya friends (Till to see you again in Russian).**


End file.
